


2) “Run! You said you’d work out with me!” with UnderSwap Sans.

by Keziha_chan



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 14:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17551745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keziha_chan/pseuds/Keziha_chan
Summary: 2) “Run! You said you’d work out with me!” with UnderSwap Sans.A cute fluffy short oneshot fic inspired by this prompt!A work out with little blue? How hard could it be?





	2) “Run! You said you’d work out with me!” with UnderSwap Sans.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annegirl13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13/gifts).



> This is my first fanfic on AO3! So please understand I have no idea what I'm doing. I originally posted this on tumblr but thought hey why not share it with you guys on here! 
> 
> Find me on tumblr here:  
> http://keziha-chan.tumblr.com

You sat on the sofa watching TV with Papy some Napstaton replays you were watching with him and Sans who had run off to the kitchen a while ago after muttering something about not pausing because he could hear it from the kitchen and he'd watched it before.

  
He ran back in and past the sofa slinging a backpack on. “Y/N YOU COMING OUT!?” he chimed

  
"Oh uh..  um yeah? Sure..." you reply slightly confused did you miss something? Never mind he looks ecstatic so you say bye to Papyrus before following Sans out.

"So where are we going?" You query.

  
“OH TO THE PARK AROUND THE CORNER IT'S NOT TOO FAR!”

  
“Cool.” You added still not sure what was going on, The two of you chatted on the way, he started telling you how he had to lecture Papyrus again about his sock before you came over, there was even time for him to explain a puzzle or two.

  
“RUN!" He commanded

  
"What?" Was the only reply you could squeak.

  
"YOU SAID YOU'D WORK OUT WITH ME!”

  
"What like now! I didn't think you meant now?” You admitted, vaguely remembering how you agreeing while watching Napstaton. “I would a popped back home to change." Sure you were in casual and comfy Clothes but not a gym outfit. Well at least your not in heels.

"BUT YOU PROMISED." He bawled looking up at you with his best puppy dog eyelights.

"Fine." You sighed defeatedly.

"YES!” He beamed his puppy eyes morphing in to stars! So adorable whatever he could throw at you now has to be worth it just for that look.

  
“OK SO YOU RUN  A QUICK LAP AROUND HERE!" He pointed to a path that went round in a big circle with a garden in the middle. "AND I'LL TIME YOU. THEN I CAN HAVE A GO."

Not too hard you thought, you did as he said but boy was he fast you took 5 minutes and he beat you by 3 whole minutes.

"That was a good run." You hummed.

"THAT'S ONLY THE BEGINNING!" He announced smiling up at you.

You started again, hey it's not too bad you thought. Sans cheered you on every time he lapped you and although his words were encouraging after the third time it did quite the opposite. After several more laps he made some obstacles with his magic bones making things a lot harder like come on you were already faltering.

You stopped to try and catch your breath. Sans ran by but then jogged backwards to you. He seemed so composed like he only just started and not even done a thing you on the other hand look like you just been chased 100 miles by a big cat who then had dragged you backwards through a hedge all though you might as well of been it's not that you were unfit just the amount of work it took to keep up with this hyperactive skeleton.

"C..c can... we .. take ... a ... break?" You huffed.

"A BREAK THE MAGNIFICENT SANS NEVER NEEDS A BREAK!" he exclaimed still jogging on the spot.  
You flop on the ground he really has pushed you over your limit, damn his unending energy.

"OH Y/N ARE YOU THAT TIRED ALREADY? I GUESS IF THAT'S THE CASE WE CAN HAVE A QUICK BREAK, IT IS ALMOST LUNCH TIME I SUPPOSE." He reasoned sheepishly.

"Thank.... you"

"UP YOU COME!" He laughed, picking you up bridal style.

"Wha! Sans what are you doing?" When did things like this it reminds you of how he's not a baby bones.

"YOU CAN'T LAY IN THE PATHWAY LIKE A LAZY BONES! WHAT IF SOMEONE ELSE WANTED TO TRAIN ON THE TRACK? OR WHAT IF A BIKE CAME THROUGH?...." blushing he began a mini lecture blabbering on and on as he carried you over to a small grassy hill. "THE MAGNIFICENT SANS CAN'T LET YOU GET HURT! THAT WOULD BE UNHEROIC!"

He put you down on the hill and sat next to you after fetching his backpack, he rummaging through it handing you a drink. You thanked him drinking half of it in one go. He took out a lunchbox opening it then offering its contents to you.

  
“HAVE SOME! IT'S THE SPECIAL TACO RECIPE THAT YOU HELPED ME COME UP WITH! I MADE SURE TO KEEP THE ART SUPPLIES OUT THE KITCHEN THIS TIME THOUGH I MAY HAVE TWEAKED IT AND ADDED EXTRA EDIBLE GLITTER!” He proudly presented them.

  
“Thank you sans.” His eyelights were glued on you as you took one he looked at you impatiently while you ate the glittery delicacy.

  
“HOW IS IT!” the excited Skelle questioned.

  
“It's good.”

  
“R-REALLY!!! I-I MEAN OF COURSE THE MAGNIFICENT SANS’ CULINARY SKILLS ARE FANTASTIC!”

  
“I think it's your best so far!” You smiled down at him, his eye sockets filled with stars! It was true. It was good though your pretty sure he put sugar in instead of salt but it wasn't much so it didn't affect the flavour too badly. He really needs to pay more attention when he's cooking or had Papyrus switched the labels again?

  
“I-I HAVE MORE! THESE ARE SPECIAL SWEET ONCE!” He shouted this little skeleton was so excitable. You took one of the new tacos he offered. You noted the different elements of it, the shell was coated in chocolate filled with honey mascarpone and blueberries and licorice pieces topped with sprinkles and edible glitter.

  
“Wow! This is amazing Sans!” You beamed.

  
“ENJOY AS MANY AS YOU LIKE!” he hummed a happy tune as the two of you chowed down on the homemade lunch.

  
“COULD WE SPAR AFTER THIS!”

Your heart dropped, you swallowed the food in your mouth resulting in a loud gulp.

  
“Well um… we have to wait at least 30 minutes after eating before sparring.” You explained.

  
“I THOUGHT THAT WAS FOR SWIMMING?” He tilted his head curiously.

  
“Same rule here to.” You mumbled hoping that he would forget by then, it was a slim chance but maybe just maybe you would get away with it? 

**Author's Note:**

> A SPECIAL thanks to @anneimaginesundertale on tumblr for letting me use this prompt 2) “Run! You said you’d work out with me!” with UnderSwap Sans. And thanks to @mavi-mav for giving her the prompt! 
> 
> Find them here!
> 
> Anneimaginsundertale:  
> http://anneimaginesundertale.tumblr.com  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegirl13
> 
> Mavi-mav:  
> http://mavi-mav.tumblr.com


End file.
